TTRS Challenge 44: Battle of the Seasons 2017
Battle of the Seasons (2017) is the 44th season of the TTRS franchise. Although sharing the same name as the series's 15th season, Battle of the Seasons, unlike other sequel seasons is not distinguished as part "II" as the Season has a completely different format as well as different rules. The season took place in Bodrum, Turkey and Swakopmund, Namibia. Former cast members from select seasons of TTRS competed with the hopes of winning a piece of the $250,000 grand prize, with cast members new to the TTRS franchise brought in prior to any challenges taking place. As the main twist of this season, each player was given $200 to use in the game to bid for immunity. The team that bids the most money on immunity each round will win the immunity, but not be allowed to bid for immunity the next round. If a team wins the mission and the bidding war, they may give immunity to another team, but that team also will not be able to bid for immunity the following round. In the end, faygo, Lemjam6, Jxhn, and NJKoda1996 from Team Survivor defeated Team Legends of the Hidden Temple (Chris1080, ivan1234, obscurity, & splozojames50) and Team Duel (aiwfwyattroh, MJFJUNE, nbkiller, & sosyomomma) in the Final Challenge. Production and Casting The season was announced during the Newbie Stars II finale. Applications for Battle of the Seasons (2017) started the following the Newbie Stars II finale on May 30, 2017. Applications were open for 6 days after a total of 39 applications were received. The cast was announced on April 6, 2017. With a total of 32 players being selected to compete. The competitors competed in their first challenge on April 9, 2017. Cast Teams Format During each Challenge, teams will compete in order to become the Power Team, who will have the ability to place one team of their decision into the Arena. The other couple going into the Arena will be that day's Challenge losers. Once in the Arena, a team must decide one male-female pair to compete, and have the potential to go home with no money. The losing pair in the Arena will go home, and leave their team short two players. Teams can compete with only two players, and have potential to make a greater share of the final's $250,000. Three seasons will be represented in the final challenge. First place wins $250,000, second-place wins $50,000 and third-place wins $40,000. Game Summary Elimination Chart Arena Progress ;Competition : The contestant's team won the final challenge. : The contestant's team did not win the final challenge. : The contestant was a part of the Power Team, was safe from the Arena, and selected a team to compete in the Arena. : The contestant's team won the Bidding War for the round and received immunity. : The contestant's team was not selected to go into the Arena. : The contestant's team was nominated for the Arena, but was not selected to compete. : The contestant won in the Arena by default. : The contestant won in the Arena. : The contestant re-entered the game to replace someone who withdrew from the Arena. : The contestant was eliminated in the Arena. : The contestant withdrew from the elimination round. Category:Seasons Category:MTV Challenges